Fairy Tale
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Seu conto tem somente começoIsso vem de longe, da terra de lugar nenhumO sopro é agradável ventania de saber…Senhora das fadas, seu amor foi eternamente perdido.


**Autora: **_Ly Anne Black_

**Gênero: **_SongFic_

**Música: **_Fairy Tale -_ _Shaman._

**Shipper: **_Sirius/Personagem Original_

**Disclaimer: **_Como todo mundo já está careca de saber, SIRIUS infelizmente não me pertence (de nenhuma maneira), nem Tiago Potter (ele é só da Lily e da tia Jô), eles são todos da gênia Jô, mas Saly Potter e Julya Black, sim, são de minha criação, então FIQUEM BEM LONGE DAS MINHAS PERSONAGENZINHAS QUERIDAS, está bem? Acho que é só isso_.

Incrível como o tempo se arrasta quando estou distante de você. Não sei se você anda contando o tempo, faz só um ano, mas para mim cada hora é um milênio de tortura.

A noite hoje me mostra as mesmas estrelas de sempre, e em algum lugar você provavelmente também as está vendo. Então o céu vai clareando, o dia amanhecendo, a luz delas enfraquecendo. Lembra? Foi você quem me ensinou a admirar as estrelas. Aliás, foi você quem me ensinou a viver.

Que soe melancólico, eu não me importo. Eu era tão babaca quanto você costumava falar que eu era, nos tempos de escola. Então, encontrei você. Você era só uma garotinha, a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, mas me mostrou que havia mais que no mundo que pregar peças, falar besteiras e beber cerveja amanteigada com os amigos. Eu aprendi que existe amor, que tudo tem uma saída, que tudo têm solução, e tantas outras coisas... Ainda agora, que você está longe de mim, continua me ensinando.

Só que as lições de agora doem, e preciso procurar meu lugar no mundo, aquele que sumiu quando perdi o chão, quando você me falou todas aquelas coisas...

_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls_

_Life is short and wait is long_

_The stars, away, dim with the dawn..._

_Fairy lady, on stands on the walls_

_Senhora das fadas, que lugar no espaço_

_A vida é curta e a espera é longa_

_As estrelas, ao longe, fracas ao alvorecer_

_Senhora das fadas, que lugar no espaço_

Você fazia tantas coisas para mim, me contava tantas histórias... Ironia ou não, a sua história, a _nossa_ história, apenas começou, foi simplesmente interrompida... Durante o tempo que estivemos juntos, eu me lembro de cada coisa que você me falou. E um dia, que você estava muito triste, eu a ouvi dizer que as coisas nem sempre são como agente espera, é assim desde o começo dos tempos, não somos nós que vamos mudar.

Eu não me lembro de ninguém mais inteligente que você. Tudo que agente perguntava, você sabia. Como um livro aberto, você não se importava em dividir seus conhecimentos... O seu amor também fazia parte dessa generosidade...

_Your tale has only begum_

_It comes from far, the Nowhereland_

_The wind is blowing a sound well kno…_

_Fairy lady, your love is long gone_

_Seu conto tem somente começo_

_Isso vem de longe, da terra de lugar nenhum_

_O sopro é agradável ventania de saber…_

_Senhora das fadas, seu amor foi eternamente perdido._

Eu devia ter lembrado disso antes de fazer minhas besteiras. "_Nem tudo é como agente espera_". Mas por outro lado, foi tão repentinamente que eu não parei para pensar, agi por impulso (pra variar, você me diria). O fato, é que fui tão cretino a ponto de te perder. Percebi isso tarde de mais. Me desculpe, querida.

Não pense que eu não tenho pagado pelos meus pecados. Esse grande erro martela-me constantemente, e só tenho uma saída... as lágrimas. Tento com elas derreter o peso de culpo que atormenta minha alma...

_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed may cry_

_Cause all my crying my flood_

_A hiver in my heart_

_Oh querida, ouvi minha alma e então pude gritar_

_Porque todo o meu choro pode inundar_

_E adocicar meu coração_

Mas a vida não é esse desastre, todos me dizem a toda hora. Eu continuo tomando meu café, indo para o treinamento de auror, cuidando do nosso jardim, e todo o resto. E intercalo nas minhas atividades memórias de antigamente, quando a minha vida não era só boa, e sim magnífica, soberba, esplêndida. Porque eu tinha você ao meu lado. Mas vou continuar escondendo minhas mágoas, e continuar passando a imagem de Cara Que Não Ta Nem Ai Pra Nada, como sempre fui.

_Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good..._

_As good as your wish!_

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Oh, a vida é boa…_

_Tão boa quanto seu desejo!_

Enquanto escrevo essa carta, lembro detalhes da nossa vida. Nosso primeiro beijo. A maneira como você me fascinou, nossas promessas de amor eterno, o dia em que plantamos as muitas roseiras e fizemos nosso jardim, a forma como éramos unidos... Os quatro anos que passamos juntos... a nossa primeira vez, as nossas muitas outras noites de amor...

_Pretty lady, the horses are back_

_Bringing joy and happiness_

_Linda senhora, cavalos são a retaguarda_

_Brincamos de alegria e felicidade_

Enquanto escrevo, também lembro do que aconteceu a mais ou menos doze meses. Era uma noite muito fria, e decididamente não haviam estrelas no céu. Se tivesse, nem mesmo seriam apreciadas, porque caia uma tempestade descomunal. Correntes de água deslizavam pelas esquinas como serpentes atrás de presas, e eu estava no nosso apartamento, te esperando.

Nesse dia, você demorou um pouco. Mas você, Saly Potter, não era de se atrasar, então eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Finalmente, você bateu na porta, e eu abri com um sorriso de natal antecipado na cara. Você estava numa capa preta, completamente encharcada, e com uma cara péssima. Quando perguntei o que era, ouvi uma das frases que considero das mais dolorosas que ouvi de você.

"Estou indo embora", foi o que me falou. Espantado, eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, procurando palavras certas, mas fui poupado desse trabalho.

"Estou indo para a Alemanha. Meus pais decidiram que não é mais seguro ficar aqui, já que Voldemort está atrás de qualquer um que possa dar informações sobre Tiago. Mas ele vai ficar aqui na Inglaterra, com Lílian, como já sabíamos. Só vim te dar adeus."

Mas era óbvio que tinha alguma coisa errada. Afinal, você era uma Grifinória, certo? Grifinórios não saem por ai fugindo dessa maneira, e esse não fazia o seu tipo. Então eu te pedi para contar a verdade, e as lágrimas de repente escorreram por seus olhos de mel. Você se sentou no meu sofá e, sem olhar para mim, despejou todos os motivos verdadeiros.

Grávida de três meses, mãe solteira, com dezoito anos, e ameaçada por poderes das trevas. Claro, como toda mãe quer proteger seu filho.

Dá pra imaginar o quanto imbecil eu fui, e quanta culpa eu tinha, não é? O adulto era eu, eu que tinha feito isso contigo, no final das contas. Então, na hora que você me contou, eu surtei. Disse que ia junto contigo, que ia sustentar nossa filha, e blá, blá, blá.

Foi aí que presenciei um lado seu que eu não conhecia. O lado bravo, autoritário, desesperado e materno. O lado seu que me fez prometer que eu nunca contaria nada a ninguém ia te esquecer, ficar e lutar, e que eu estava proibido de continuar a te amar.

Na hora eu fiquei fulo da vida, para mim você estava negando meus direitos de pai, e que estava sendo injusta, mas só agora entendo que você só estava tentando me proteger e proteger a si mesma, além de nossa menina.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, você sumiu pela porta novamente, me deixando sozinho com meu desespero, com meu peso de consciência e minha burrice. Obrigada por isso, querida...

_But all of a sudden the horses are gone_

_It was only the sound_

_Of your heartbeat alone!_

_Mas repentinamente todos os cavalos são perdidos_

_Então existiu somente o som_

_Do seu coração ferido, solitário!_

Eu queria saber como anda sua vida, eu queria falar com você mais uma vez, queria te contar que meu coração está cicatrizando agora, e que achei um sentido em derramar tantas lágrimas, porque elas me transportam a um lugar onde esqueço minhas desgraças, e lembro apenas dos nossos bons momentos...

_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry_

_Cause all my cryng may flood_

_Na ocean in my heart_

_Oh querida, ouvi minha alma e então pude gritar_

_Porque todo o meu choro pode inundar_

_Um oceano em meu coração_

Eu nunca fui de escrever muito. Para falar a verdade, eu tenho quizila a escrever o que quer que seja. Então, é óbvio, existe um motivo para que eu esteja fazendo essa coisa abominável agora. Oh, sim, se existe. Sabe qual? Sonhei com nós três. Sim, eu, nossa filha e você, juntos, como uma família.

No sonho nós morávamos em uma casa grande, e a pequena Julya (lembra quando você me falou que o nome de sua primeira filha seria Julya? Eu não me esqueci também), com um aninho mais ou menos andava pela casa com seus passinhos incertos, soletrando as primeiras palavrinhas, com seu cabelinhos claros encaracolados e seus olhinhos de mel, como os teus. E nós dois brincávamos com ela, e nós olhávamos como nos velhos tempos.

Algum dia, Saly, será assim, e tomara que seja o mais breve possível.

Mas nesse momento, olhando as estrelas desaparecerem e o sol surgir tão maravilhoso, lembro que você me mandou ser feliz, e minha vida realmente é boa quando vejo você nos meus sonhos. Você, e a pequena Julya.

Lembro o gosto sublime do teu beijo, e algo, talvez as linhas alaranjadas que vejo no céu agora, me dão a certeza de que viveremos juntos novamente. Quando esse dia chegar, eu vou te entregar essa cartas, e tantas outras que venho escrevendo por ai...

De tudo que você me mandou fazer, há uma coisa que simplesmente não consegui. Deixar de te amar... Porque eu te amo como os espinhos amam as rosas...

_Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, the life is good..._

_As good as your kiss!_

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Oh, a vida é boa…_

_Tão boa quanto seu beijo!_

Por fim, nunca se esqueça de uma coisa, minha Livy: _Os contos de fada têm sempre um final feliz..._

Do sempre seu,

Sirius Black.

_N.A.: (2003) Eu. Quero. Reviews. É muito simples, eu escrevo, vocês comentam, se chama ordem natural das _

_coisas, entendem? Um básico direito do autor que se mata para escrever alguma coisa que preste. Certo que foi _

_meio mirabolante da minha parte inventar uma irmã para Tiago, mas por Merlim, A IMAGINAÇÃO AQUI É MINHA, _

_está bem? Ah, para quem não gostou e vai comentar, NÃO PRECISO de palavrões, está bem? E quem gostou _

_e VAI COMENTAR (e é claro que todos vão), OBRIGADA por terem esse mínimo de prestígio ;-!_

**N/A: **Oi, pessoas! O que vocês estão vendo ai em cima é uma relíquia, ok? É nada mais do que a minha

primeira fic geral e atuante! Eu nunca tive muita coragem de publicar, sabe como é, mas deu uma

vontadezinha de saber o que vocês iam achar da minha baby! Eu me dediquei horrores à ela na época... eu

traduzi a música com minhas próprias mãos e pouquíssimos conhecimentos de inglês, e essa história do Sirius

e da Saly tinha uma história que evoluiu e se tornou a Fragmentos! Então, o enredo mudou todo, de modo

que a Fairy Tale atualmente deve ser considerada uma fic completamente desprendida da série Black Destiny,

ok? Uma simples song de confissões de Sirius, e pronto.

Eu até mudei umas coisas nela, mas na integra a idéia original permaneceu. Permaneceu até a N/A oficial

daquele tempo, rsrs. Eu não mudei nem um pouco de opinião sobre ela, sabe, isso tudo continua sendo a

ordem natural das coisas!

Agradecimentos à Malukinha Malfoy (Eloá), à Fabri Malfoy, primeirona a ler isso, e com elogios que me

encheram de sentimentos egocêntricos e produtivos (obrigada, amiga!), e agora, tudo que mais quero é

ouvir de suas palavras o que achou da evolução da FT! E, claro, ouvir de todos os outros que passarem por

aqui!

Beijos gerais! Ly Anne Black.


End file.
